I'd be yours
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "I'd definitely say yes if you asked me to be yours." - Natsu/Lucy. Kind of cheesy.


**Cheesy little one-shot. Enjoy.**

_**I'd be yours**_

"_I'd definitely say yes if you asked me to be yours." _

Natsu fidgeted with his fingers as he thought about that particular sentence that Lucy said to him the night before. The girl had been hell confusing him lately and it was bugging him constantly. No longer she was acting the way she normally does (which was already weird, though). Lucy was now sometimes avoiding him and when they were together, she would act all nervous and stutter.

And the night before was the last straw for him...

Natsu showed his flop-sided grin as he made his way towards the blonde's apartment. The dragon slayer hadn't showed his face there for a while, because of all the ruckus after the Grand Magic Games and the almighty dragons. The guild was in victory after all had been defeated. The glory lasted for weeks, exhausting all the guild members. It was around this time that Lucy started to act differently than normal.

He decided to pay his best friend a visit, because it had been some time after the two spend some quality time alone. That was why he decided to leave Happy back at the guild. The blue exceed didn't mind, even mumbling something like "_He liiiiiiikes her."_

Of course he liked Lucy. She was one of his closest friend after all, after Happy that is. But he qualified Lucy as some other friend than Happy. He didn't know why, because with both he could get along quite well, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Natsu shrugged it off by thinking it was because Happy was an exceed and Lucy was a girl.

After a while he finally arrived at the celestial mage's apartment, immediately going for the window. Without any struggles, he landed on both his feet in the middle of the living room, preparing for the outburst, which never came. The fire ball looked around the room to find no sign of Lucy. It was already late, though. He figured she must be sleeping. It had been a few exhausting weeks.

Natsu opened the door to the bedroom and what he saw made him smile just a little. Lucy must have fallen asleep while writing on her novel or diary. Her blonde hair was spread across the desk as she softly breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully.

The pink-haired picked her up carefully, laying her on her bed as he did so. He tried not to wake her as she snuggled closer to him. Natsu smiled caringly as he placed a kiss on her forehead, something he had never done before, but felt like to anyway.

Lucy opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of her eyes. Natsu sighed as he thought he had failed not to wake her.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled quietly.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"It's been some time, eh? Since the last time we were together."

"I guess," the blonde said as she got up carefully, scratching the back of her head as she did so. Lucy yawned quietly, looking at Natsu a bit sheepishly.

"Where's Happy?"

"Back at the guild."

"Ah, okay."

Silence fell between the two of them, but it wasn't really awkward. It was kind of relaxing after all what happened and for the first time in weeks, Lucy wasn't acting nervous. Little did he know she had accepted her feeling towards him.

"Care to stay the night?" Lucy asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Your bed is comfy, that's why," Natsu replied grinning. Instead of the expected smile, the blonde just sighed and snuggled into her sheets, her back turned to Natsu.

"Just make sure you don't snore, all right?" She mumbled quietly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion. What did he say wrong?

"Yeah, sure..." He answered as he laid down next to the girl.

After quiet some time staring at the girl's back, he noticed that she had drifted to sleep. Natsu hesitantly touched her, but she didn't even stir. He smiled to himself and put one arm around her waist as he carefully draw her body against his. This way Natsu made sure he would get a good night of sleep, because he loved the way Lucy smelled. Though, the dragon slayer was oblivious what he felt for the girl.

Just as he was about to drift to sleep, he heard her whisper in a quite voice:

_"I'd definitely say yes if you ask me to be yours."_

He was too tired to reply, because hell he didn't understand a thing she was saying.

Natsu wasn't really dumb. It was just it would take some time longer to figure out some cases. He knew that love existed, but he did not know what it meant. The idiot wondered if he should ask somebody, but the kid was too stubborn. He wanted to figure out himself.

What Natsu knew, was that the Strange Lucy case – as he liked to call it – was in a way connected to the word love. Lucy loved Natsu, he was certain of that, but in what way? As friends, as family...? _Ask me to be yours_. As in your friend? As in your sister?

"As in your girlfriend, dummy," a girl's voice replied beside him. Natsu turned his head towards the voice, to find a sweet young girl smiling at him.

"How did you...?" Natsu mumbled as his eyes widened.

"I know these things," Lisanna giggled.

"Lucy wants to be my girlfriend? As in forever and always?"

"Yes, Natsu. She loves you more than anything. You should have noticed by now."

"She was acting differently, yes."

"That would be more than enough evidence."

"What should I do now?"

Lisanna smirked knowingly, "Kiss her, duh."

At that particular moment, Lucy entered the guild hall, no idea what was going on. Natsu and Lisanna were both staring at the girl. Lucy shouted Natsu's name lovingly and greeted Lisanna with a smile.

"Natsu, why are you staring at me so creepily?"

The son of Igneel jumped of his stool and approached the blonde with small steps. A determined look could be seen in his eyes. Lucy swallowed and took a step back, to find that she was trapped between Natsu and the bar.

"You said you would definitely say yes if I asked you to be mine," Natsu whispered.

"I believed in you ever since I joined the guild. I followed you everywhere since our first mission. I wanted you by my side every time I felt I was in need of protection. I wanted you... I want you to love me as much as I love you..." Lucy suddenly replied.

"I figured I have been doing that for quite a while now," Natsu whispered against Lucy's lips.

The celestial mage didn't hesitate and cupped Natsu's cheeks, kissing him passionately in the middle of the guild hall. They didn't care as long as they had each other.

"_And so be it. It's my turn to take a step back. My duty is over now. Be happy, Natsu Dragneel," Lisanna whispered as she turned away with a smile. _


End file.
